


Jealousy Isnae A Scot's Color

by BisforBread



Series: Scones With Blueberry Jam [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Jealousy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisforBread/pseuds/BisforBread
Summary: At a small crew party, Leonard gets cornered by some new recruit and Montgomery puts him in his place.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Scones With Blueberry Jam [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092422
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Jealousy Isnae A Scot's Color

Montgomery was a gentle soul. 

He was a kind-hearted, starry-eyed lover of life and saw all it had to offer, a rare gift. His words seemed to bring cheer to even the most low-spirited of people. He was a warm presence that people found comfortable around because he was like a fireplace, drawing people together to remember better times when they weren't so great. 

Leonard always said it was his smile and hearty laughter that calmed people. And when he meant people, he meant himself. The doctor had admitted to the fact that when he was feeling down before they were together, he sought out Montgomery to talk to and make him smile. 

And when they started dating, Montgomery had a million more things to smile about, especially because he had _such_ a beautiful boyfriend. How had he not seen it before? The bonniest person in all of Starfleet, and he loved him back. It was a miracle, and Montgomery counted himself lucky that he got to wake up next to that lovely man every day and go to bed with him every night. 

But there was a downside to dating such a desirable, witty, cute, brave, selfless person. There were some others who caught interest in the doctor. 

Normally, that wouldn't be a problem. Montgomery trusted Leonard just as Leonard trusted Montgomery. Their relationship was as secure as if they were married(a thought to be revisited in the future) and two parents watching their kids, trying their best to keep them away from imminent dangers(especially on the captain's part). 

No, the problem became a problem when the person who was flirting with his boyfriend wouldn't back away and leave Leonard alone. Normally, Montgomery would step into a situation like that, regardless if he knew the person who was getting harassed or not because it was the right thing to do.

But it was a double whammy when it was your boyfriend. A double _double_ whammy when the Scot is just a wee bit drunk. 

There are rules to existing on Earth if you want to not die:

1) don't harass a person in general, let alone a friend/partner/relative of a Scot

2) don't pick fights with a drunk Scot

3) if you do both, you might as well part the clouds and beg to God _himself_ that you don't lose an eye 

_But Montgomery was a gentle soul._

That was what he was trying to convince himself of as he watched his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye, at a crew party celebrating yet another barely successful diplomatic mission, talking to some new crew member who looked extremely arrogant and overbearing. This was not the problem. 

The problem was when Montgomery realized the doctor was carefully moving away from the man, tugging awkwardly at the end of his sleeve, something he only did when he was extremely uncomfortable. The last time he did that was when he had to give Jim and Spock the talk about how to stay safe between a human and an alien having sex. 

The final straw was when Leonard's eyes unconsciously darted to Montgomery, eyes almost wide in alarm. 

Montgomery stood up in one fluid motion and before he could stop himself, he was marching across the room. 

"Oh c'mon, I'm sure your stupid boyfriend or whoever wouldn't mind us kicking back a few drinks. Now what do you say we get outta here?" The sleazy new recruit was practically in the CMO's face and poor Leonard responded, 

"Look, I don't-" 

But he didn't finish because Montgomery grabbed the recruit by his shoulders and whirled him around. 

"Listen 'ere ye numpty! He doesnae want tae go on a date with ye, ye heard 'im yerself!" 

People were starting to turn their heads and listen in, but the recruit wasn't getting the message. He sneered, 

"I don't think it's any of your business, _buddy_." 

That was it.

This guy was going to die.

His head was going straight through the wall. 

"Alrighty then," Montgomery growled, "Lord knows I tried tae be nice." 

And he grabbed the recruit by his collar and slammed him against the buffet table, pressing him into it firmly. 

"Ah'm going tae tell ye one last time. Get. _Tae_." 

Now the recruit looked genuinely scared. "Who...who are you?" 

Everyone's eyes were on the furious Scotsman and the terrified recruit if they weren't before, and a pause of complete silence passed before Montgomery answered. 

"Ah'm his stupid boyfriend, ye _glaikit bawbag."_

And Montgomery yanked him off the table and let go of him, almost grinning as he hit the floor with an "oomph." It didn't help that the recruit's entire backside was covered in food, which elicited muffled laughter from the now closely watching crowd. 

"Now, awa’ an bile yer heid!" 

The recruit stumbled to his feet and ran out of the doors in a panic. 

It took Montgomery a minute to realize the loudest laughter was coming from Leonard who was cackling, eyes watering. The more the Scot drank, the more his accent slipped through his words and Leonard absolutely loved it, he loved all of the CEO with all of his heart. 

"Monty," Leonard grinned, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and giving him a grateful kiss on the cheek. "Hun, I think it's time we retire for the night." 

And they left the all-too shocked party which was silent for a solid five minutes after their departure. 

When they made it to their quarters, Monty was about three seconds from falling asleep. Leonard was only just a tiny bit buzzed, having only had two martinis, and helped his boyfriend out of his uniform(because Montgomery was a hot-blooded human who could sleep comfortably in 0 degrees celsius) and carefully laid him down, pulling the covers over him before undressing and joining him. 

Montgomery wrapped a loving around Leonard, pulling him close, and Leonard smiled into his neck. 

That was another thing.

This Scotsman was a cuddler, especially when intoxicated.

But so was Leonard.

It worked out. 

**\-----------**

"Ah understand if ye'd want tae break up with me," Montgomery sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Ah daenae own ye. Ah acted like an eejit _and_ announced tae the world we're together." 

"Monty," Leonard squeezed his boyfriend's hand in the turbolift the next day, headed for the bridge. "You were warding off some nasty creeper who wouldn't leave me alone! And as for announcing our relationship, it was bound to happen sometime." 

"Ah just want ye to know Ah'll always be there for ye," Scotty looked at Leonard who looked back at him with his glowing blue eyes like a new warp core. "Always."

"Whatever happens on the bridge, we'll handle it together. We always do," Leonard squeezed his hand, smiling one of his rare, genuine smiles. 

Montgomery nodded and prepared for the turbolift doors to open. No doubt people would have questions and queries about the whole situation, some might even be against it, but then again, it was all worth it. Completely worth it for moments like these in the turbolift when it was just them, stripped of all of their exterior personas. Just two people, loving each other as they should be loved. 

And he squeezed his boyfriend's hand back. "Together." 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I used a lot of basic Scottish slang to make this fic more fun and BOY DID I HAVE FUN WITH IT OH MY GOD- 
> 
> Okay, here are the translations for some of the words: 
> 
> bonnie - beautiful  
> numpty - a foolish fool  
> get tae - literally is 'get to' or go away  
> glaikit - stupid, foolish, or thoughtless  
> bawbag - scrotum  
> awa’ an bile yer heid - literally is 'away and boil your head', just another fun way of saying get lost  
> eejit - idiot
> 
> Okay that's all, love you and don't forget to leave kudos and a comment if you're feeling up to it! 
> 
> xx B


End file.
